$ \left(\dfrac{8}{7}\right)^{-3}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{7}{8}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{7}{8}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{7}{8}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{7}{8}\right)$ $= \dfrac{49}{64}\cdot\left(\dfrac{7}{8}\right)$ $= \dfrac{343}{512}$